Journey Home
by mino012
Summary: TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Journey Home

Traduction d'une fic de WildChildALR

Chapitre 1

Douleur.

C'état tout ce qu'il ressentait. Une douleur atroce alors que c'est chiens de romains enfoncé des clous dans ses bras. Gannicus pensait qu'il ressentirer une sorte de satisfaction en sachant qu'il avait envoyé de nombreux soldats dans l'au-delà, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était le feu de la douleur qui brûlait dans ses veines et le sang qui coulait de son corps. Mais bientôt il ne sentit que le froid qui engourdissait son corps alors que sa vie le quittait et il apercût le visage souriant d'Oenomaus. Puis, lentement, les cris de douleur et d'angoisse autour de lui devinrent des cris de joie et la puanteur de la mort transformée en odeur de sueur et de sable, alors qu'autour de lui il ne voyaient plus que l'arène de Capoue. La foule, une mer de couleurs et de voix qui crié son nom et applaudi comme un seul homme. Puis soudain il n'était plus sur la croix mais au millieu de l'arène les bras tendus alors que sa tête s'emplissait des cris des gens qui scandaient son nom. Et comme il fit son cri de guerre, il décida que mourrir comme celà n'était pas si mal.

...

La nuit était sans lune et le ciel plein de nuage menaçant, alors que deux hommes masqués avancés lentement à bord d'un chariot sur la route sinueuse bordée de croix où étaient cruxifier les esclaves de la récente rébellion. Une petite lanterne était leur seule source de lumière. L'odeur de la mort et de la décomposition des corps étaient écrasante. Beaucoup avaient évités cette route depuis la chute de Spartacus et son armée, mais ses deux hommes avaient une mission dont ils ne pouvaient pas se détourner.

"Hum" à chuchoté l'un de ses hommes en regardant défilés les cadavres en décomposition, "Personne n'a put survivre, sa ne fait trois jours qu'ils sont là,pourtant d'après l'odeur on pourrait croire que sa fait des semaines."

"C'est vrai, mais les journées, sont longues et chaudes, et un hommes cloué sur une croix ne meurt pas en quelques jours."

"Je voudrais appeller pour savoir s'il y à des survivants mais notre présence ne doit pas être découverte en espérant que certains de nos frères et soeurs soient encore en vie dans l'espoir de les libérer."

"Je voudrais être ailleurs car chaque corps sur lesquels nous tombons me transpercent le coeur. Mais nous devons voir si parmi eux certains s'accrochent encore à la vie."

Ils se sont arrêtés et ont controlés chaque corps pendant un killomètre, sans trouvés un seul survivants. Quand le plus petit des deux leva les yeux et avec un sanglot s'eclama "Koré!".

L'autre regarda rapidement les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. "Crassus, putain! Condamner un soi disant être aimé à ce cruel destin, je ne pensais pas ses merdes romaines capables de çà."

Ils ont dient une rapide prière et se sont déplacés à la prochaine croix.

"Gannicus."

Le plus grand des deux sanglotait et dit d'une voix enroué. "Je donnerais tout pour te voir retourner dans les bras de celle qui se meurt un peu plus chaque jour sans toi mon frère."

Le plus petit des deux serra son ami dans ses bras partageant leurs chagrin ensemble, une fois qu'ils eurent finis de pleurer il fit remarquer. "Même dans la mort, ce fou de celte garde un sourire béat sur le visage." L'autre sortit de leur etreinte pour le regarder de plus près, et s'est vite rendu compte que son ami disait vrai. Il mit la main sur le coeur du dieu de l'arene pour être sur qu'il était vraiment mort et sous ses doigts tremblants il sentit une preuve de vie. L'homme était près à hurlé de joie il a rapidement attrapé le bras de son compagnon.

"Ne désespérons pas. Sous toutes ses ecchymoses et se sang séché, il y a encore un souffle de vie! L'homme est vraiment invincible." Il rit doucement avec joie et soulagement, "Aide-moi à le descendre rapidement avant que nous soyons découverts."

Et ils ont de nouveaux priés les dieux cette fois pour leur rendre grâce, puis ils se sont mis au travail pour libérer leur frère de la croix de bois et soigneusement le déposèrent dans le chariot rempli de paille. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vus puis ils partirent vers les montagnes au nord.

...

Gannicus ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire en entendant le son de son épée heurtant le bouclier de son adversaire, il lui tourné autout en cherchant son point faible. Son adversaire n'était pas à sa hauteur, mais il ressentait encore un frisson en combattant. Il songeat de nouveau à sa mort et comme il en avait accepter l'etreinte facilement. Il regarda cette arène est ce dit que c'était un endroit décent pour vivre jusqu'à ce que Sibylle vienne le rejoindre dans l'au-delà. Il espère qu'elle viendra après avoir jouie d'une longue vie pleine de liberté. Pourtant la pensée de son avenir, si elle épouse un autre homme, portant ses enfants lui fit mal au coeur. Que faire si quand elle atteindra l'au-delà, elle souhaite restée aux côtés de cet autre homme? Si son amour l'oublie. Il à rapidemment repoussé ses pensées alors qu'il faisait tomber son adversaire à terre. Gannicus avec son sourire triomphant tendit la main pour aider son adversaire à se lever.

Soudain la scène autour de lui a commencé à s'assombrir, et la douleur est revenu dans tout son corps et pas seulement dans ses bras. Il haletait de douleur et une lumière dansait devant ses yeux. Je ne dois pas être vraiment mort. Pensait-il. Les morts ne ressentent pas la douleur. Il sentit ensuite de l'eau fraiche couler sur ses lèvres. Au début, il pensait que c'était un quelconque romain sadique qui essayer de la garder en vie pour prolonger sa souffrance et il essaya de refuser cette eau, mais des mains douces et une voix apaisante le calmèrent et les ténèbres le prit.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Home

Traduction d'une fic de WildChildALR

Chapitre 2

Alors que Gannicus se réveillait doucement il est redevenu conscient de la douleur qui traverser son corps. Bien que maintenant elle était moins forte, il pouvait sentir dans son dos une surface douce mais ferme, il savait donc qu'il n'était plus sur la croix. Avec pécaution il releva la tête pour regarder où il se trouvait. La pièce était sombre, un peu de lumière venant du clair de lune entrait par une fenêtre à sa droite. Sa devait être la pleine lune car il pouvait distingués quelques meubles, puis ses yeux sont tombés sur une forme couché avec lui. Une forme qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où.

"Sibylle" murmura-t'il. Malgré la douleur, il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa en remerciant les dieux de lui avoir renvoyé près de lui. Et pourtant, dans la seconde suivante, il recula prit par la peur, car un térrible destin lui était arrivé.

"Pardonne-moi." Lui a t'il demandé en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. "Spartacus, on a esssayait de retenir les romains pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir par delà les montagnes. Nous avons dut échoués. Je n'est pas su te protéger."

Doucement elle a caressé son dos et ses épaules et le poussa en arrière pour le regarder en souriant. "Tu n'as pas échoué Gannicus. Tu est toujours en vie grâce à une idée d'Agron et Nassir pour libérer ceux qui étaient encore en vie après la crucifixion."

Il lui a fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que ce qu'elle disait été la vérité. Il était vivant, et avec elle. Ils ont la chance d'avoir une vie ensemble. Puis il se souvint, Agron n'avait pas été en mesure de porté une épée où autre chose après avoir été crucifié. Sa ne serait pas différent pour lui. Quelle genre de vie pourrait il lui offrir?

"Je voudrais qu'ils m'aient laissés à mon sort."

"Gannicus! Comment peut-tu dire des choses pareilles?"

"Je suis infirme maintenant, incapable de tenir ue épée, de construire une maison où de t'offrir une vie décente. Tu mérites mieux que d'être attaché à un homme comme moi. Je ne suis que l'ombre de l'homme que j'était autrefois." Cracha t'il en regardant tristement les couvertures qui le recouvrait, manquant le regard de tristesse dans les yeux de Sibylle.

Doucement Sibylle lui fit relever la tête pour qu'il la regarde. "L'ombre du guerrier peut-être, mais pas de l'homme. Quant à la maison nous l'avons déjà, c'est notre maison à Laeta, Agron, Nassir et nous. C'était la villa d'été d'un romain qui vivait en dehors de la république, qui a été abandonné lorsque la rébéllion à éclaté. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la région les gens ont eu pitié de nous il ne savent pour notre rôle dans l'armée de Spartacus. Nous avons commencés à nous construire une vie içi. Laeta, Nassir et moi sommes devenus des tisseurs et Agron a pris la place du capitaine de la garde de la ville. Grâce a l'exercice, il a acquis beaucoup de force et de contrôle sur ses mains."

Gannicus lui jeta un regard un peu incrédule mais elle continua. "Je t'aime Gannicus. Tu est mon fidèle protecteur, mon précieux amant et, "elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et l'a mis sur son ventre, "le père de mon enfant."

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, son regard s'arracha de son visage pour se poser sur la légère bosse sur son abdomen. Un frisson de joie le remplit à l'idée d'être père. Puis il fut pris d'une anticipation nerveuse, il à très peu d'expérience avec les enfants et n'a aucune idée de comment en élever un.

"Quand et comment?" A t'il réussis à dire une fois que son regard se soit poser à nouveau sur le visage de son amour.

"Tu c'est quand même comment on fait les enfants Gannicus." Elle le taquinait avec un sourire et un clin d'oeuil qui pouvait rivaliser avec les siens. "Quant à savoir quand, d'après la sage femme, je suis enceinte de deux mois."

"Deux mois. La première fois où nous avons couchés ensemble lors de la tempête sur la crête."

Les yeux de Sibylle se sont emplis de larmes de joie en se rendant compte qu'il se souvenait du lieu et du jour où ils avaient débuté leur relation. Elle est peut-être naive, dans les relations hommes femmes, mais elle savait que se souvenir était un témoignage de son amour pour elle. Elle enroula doucement ses bras autour de lui et préssa ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle voulait lui transmettre combien elle l'aimait et comme il lui avait manqué quand ils ont été séparés. Il l'as encore rapproché de lui se noyant dans son odeur.

"Nous avons penser avoir entendus des voix, mais on ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'invincible celte dans cette activité."

Sibylle et Gannicus se séparèrent pour voir Nasir et Agron debout devant la porte, les torches allumés dans le couloir était faible en comparaison de leur sourire en regardant le frère qu'ils avaient pensé morts. Gannicus ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire lui aussi, Sibylle l'aida à se relever en position assise tout en empillant des oreillers derière lui.

"Apparement, je dois vous remercier pour m'avoir délivrer de la croix où j'avais été placé."

"Si nous avions attendus un jour de plus tu ne serait plus de ce monde mon frère." Lui a répondu Agron.

"Tes remerciement devraient être pour Sibylle", a ajouté Nassir "Nous vous avons délivrés du sort des romains, mais c'est sa main qui vous a ramené du bord de l'au-delà. Elle t'as veillait pendant trois semaines alors que tu lutté contre la fièvre et l'infection des plaies."

Gannicus regarda Sibylle qui était assise à côté de lui, il lui prit la main et la serra doucement, lui faisant passer par ce geste son amour et sa grattitude.

"Nassir, Agron et Laeta ont été une vraie bénédiction ils m'ont aidé quand je ne pouvais plus prendre soin de toi, moi même."

"Oui lorsque tu est restée éveillée des jours et des nuits, jusqu'à ce que tu tombe d'épuisement." Lui dit Nassir en souriant.

"Nous allons te laisser retourner au lit" a suggéré Agron en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Nassir, "Gannicus a besoin de repos et de temps pour continuer sa guérison, et bientôt vous connaitrait à nouveau le frisson de tenir une épée."

"Un exploit que tu as réalisé." Lui a répondu Gannicus en regardant les bléssures d'Agron, guéries et recouvertes de tissu cicatriciel.

"Une bataille durement gagnée contre moi-même et mes limites. Une fois que tu seras guérie je t'aiderais à réapprendre à te battre, pour que tu puisses tuer ceux qui le méritent." Lui dit Agron en riant.

Gannicus sentit Sibylle se raidir à côté et elle prit la parole "Bien que la possiblilté que Gannicus retrouve son ancien talent à l'épée me remplit de bonheur il n'y aura pas de prise d'armes ce soir ou dans un avenir proche. Il doit se concentrer sur le repos et sa guérison."

"Je ne suis qu'un serviteur qui se plie à tes ordres femmes." Gannicus lui sourit.

"Comme nous le sommes tous faces à ceux que nous aimons" Agron se déplaca vers le lit et mis une main main sur l'épaule de Gannicus. "Il faut que tu guérisse avnt tout."

Nassir pris la place d'Agron et serre Gannicus dans ses bras, "J'ai le coeur léger de te voir ainsi Gannicus, et de voir la lumière revenir dans les yeux de Sibylle."

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce Sibylle se leva pour aider Gannicus à se rallonger. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé elle se coucha à ses côtés.

"Ils ont tout risqués pour me sauver. Jamais je ne pourrais les rembourser."

"Ils ne te le demanderont pas. Ils l'ont fait par amour pour toi et en mémoire de Spartacus."

"Le dieu Saprtacus est tombé?" Il lui a demandé un voile de tristesse sur le visage, "Comment?"

Sibylle se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas si elle pouvait lui dire toute la vérité pour l'instant. "En bas de la montagne, il a succombé à des bléssures provoqués par Crassus pendant la bataille."

Gannicus savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais il ne voulait pas insisté. Il était fatigué, parler et s'assoir lui avait demandés beaucoup d'énergie. Donc, il a simplement entourés de ses bras son amour et lui dit "Alors il est là ou il souhaitait, il est enfin réuni avec sa femme."

"Oui", elle chuchota et se blottit contre lui dans l'obscurité "Et tu est de retour dans mes bras."

"Il semble que les dieux t'est de nouveau envoyés pour me sauver", sourit il, "Cette fois, de la mort elle-même."

"Une fois je t'est avouée qu'il n'y avait pas de vie loin de tes bras. Je n'en voudrais pas d'autres tant que je vivrai." Lui a t'elle avoué.

Gannicus se sentit au bord es larmes. Il ne dit rien car il n'y avait pas de mots qui pourraient transmettre ses sentiments à ce moment. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de capturer sa bouche, se baignant dans l'amour et la dévotion qu'ils partageaient. Bientôt il s'endormit en sachant que peu importe où ils étaient, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles, il était vraiment à la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Home

Traduction d'une fic de WildChildALR

Chapitre 3

Aux premières lueurs du jour Gannicus se réveilla doucement ne ressentant que très peu de douleur. Sibylle dormait encore la tête posé sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller alors il se contenta de regarder son visage que le soleil illuminé. Contempler sa beauté faisait naître en lui des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouvé pour quelqu'un. Elle avait cru en lui. Au début il n'avait pas été facile pour lui de l'aimer, il avait repoussé se sentiment qu'il croyait indigne, mais maintenant il remercier les dieux de l'éprouver. Il était toujours étonné de voir comment elle avait réussi à le changer en bien et en si peu de temps. Pour elle, il s'était éloigné des batailles, il avait fait de son mieux pour rester en vie à travers toutes les batailles et les missions auquelles il avait pris part, il avait même renoncé au vin. Et maintenant, elle le bénissait avec un enfant. La pensée d'avoir un enfant lui faisait toujours peur, mais il était heureux d'en avoir un avec Sibylle. Auraient-ils un fils ou une fille? Un fils qu'il pourrait former dans la voie des armes, un fils qui connaitrait la valeur de la paix, et qui ne succomberait pas aux vices qui avait empoisonné son père. Ou une fille, aussi belle que sa mère. De toute façon la vision qui s'était créer dans son esprit le remplit de joie. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait commencé à enrouler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sibylle jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente remuer et bouger sa main doucement sur sa poitrine. La regardant, il sourit à son expréssion endormie, et doucement déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Les dieux m'ont vraiment béni ce matin en me permettant de me réveiller une fois de plus à tes côtés." Lui dit Gannicus.

"C'est moi qui suis béni de sentir à nouveau tes mains sur moi." L ui répondit elle en prenant sa main et en plaçant des baisers sur son poignet, puis un sur son avant bras qui avait été enveloppé dans des bandages. Malgré ses blessures et la douleur il voulait laisser courir ses mains sur son corps et s'envoler vers les cieux ensembles por récupérer le temps perdu depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Doucement elle se défit de son étreinte et lui demanda "Veux tu que je t'amène de la nourriture, les autres ont déjà du préparer le petit déjeuner."

"Je préférerez satisfaire ma faim de toi." Il lui sourit en essayant de la rattrapper pour la ramener au lit.

Mais elle s'est dégagée, et se mit à rire sous son regard incrédule. "Nous aurons tout le temps pour cette activité quand tu seras complétement guérie. Je vais te chercher de la nourriture."

"Je t'accompagne, et n'essayes pas de m'en empécher sa fait trop longtemps que je suis dans ce lit."

"La salle à manger et de l'autre côté de la maison, sa pourrait te faire plus de mal que de bien."

Gannicus était déjà en train de se lever du lit et doucement se mis sur ses jambes, elles étaient faibles car celà faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'ai avait pas utiliser, mais il ne ressentait plus de douleur, alors qu'ils marchaient doucement de leur chambre à la salle à manger. Sur le chemin Gannicus regarda la maison. Les murs du couloir étaient jaune. De la veranda on pouvait voir le jardin et une petite cour, les murs de la veranda était vert clair du plafond jusqu'au millieu du mur et du millieu jusqu'au sol il était de couleur or. Le carrelage était blanc et certains carreaux représenter des scènes de la mythologie et des créatures fantastiques. Le jardin était plein d'arbres fruitiers, de plantes et d'herbes aromatiques. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Laeta était en train de couper des fruits et du pain pour les placer dans des bols à côté d'un pot de miel. Quand elle les entendit du bruit elle se retourna vers eux.

"Gannicus!" s'écria t'elle en marchant vers eux, "Je pensais que tu resterais au lit."

"J'ai passé assez de temps dans un lit, et sans effort je ne récupérerez pas assez vite ma forme."

Laeta jetta un regard intérrogateur à Sibylle, mais ne dit rien alors qu'elle finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner. "Agron et Nassir vont bientôt revenir de leur balade et nous pourrons manger."

"J'espère qu'ils reviennent bientôt, je meurs de faim, j'ai l'impréssion de ne pas avoir manger depuis un mois." Dit il en riant et en piquant un morceau de fruit dans un bol à côté de lui.

"Demandez et vous recevrez." Dit Agron en passant la porte de la cuisine.

"Je pense que tu t'est lever un peu trop tôt." L'avertit Nassir en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face de lui.

"Pourquoi tout le monde içi me traite comme un enfant, je sais ce que je peux faire où pas."

"On s'inquiète juste pour toi après ce que tu as souffert." Lui répondit Sibylle en mettant une main sur son épaule.

Il hocha simplement la tête et commença à manger, tous se mirent à manger et le repas se passa dans le silence.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas retourner lit, alors que veux tu faire?"Lui demda Sibylle après avoir nettoyé la cuisine.

"Je voudrais savoir comment est mort Spartacus." Il remarqua les regards tristes que s'échanger ses amis et Sibylle et continua. "Il était mon frère et l'homme que je suivais dans chaques batailles. Je veux savoir sa fin."

"Il est mort des blessures infligés par ses lâches de romains, il avait tué tout les gardes et avait engagé le combat contre Crassus, il allait le tuer, quant il a été transpercé par une lance dans la jambe et deux dans le dos. Nous avons réussis à le sortir du champs de bataille avant que Crassus l'achève d'un coup d'épée." La voix d'Agron était un mélange de colère et de remords.

"Putain de Romains! Ne savent ils pas donner une mort honorable à un guérrier? Non il faut qu'il le tue en l'attaquant par dérrière comme un animal." Grogna Gannicus.

"Ce n'était pas une fin glorieuse, mais au moins il à retrouver sa femme et il est en paix maintenant." Lui dit Laeta.

"Tu dit la vérité." Lui a concédé Gannicus. "Viens Sibylle j'aimerais visiter le reste de la maison."

Les autres tournèrent leurs regards vers elle s'attendant à des protestations, mais rien ne vint. Elle se trouvait à ses côtés alors qu'ils quittaient la cuisine pour se diriger vers le jardin. Il y avait beaucoup d'ombres grâce aux arbres, ils suivirent un petit chemin entourés de fleurs qui les menèrent jusqu'à un grand bassin entourés de statues de Neptune, au fond se trouver une mosaique représentant un dauphin. De là ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'ancien quartier aux esclaves où se trouvait la chambre d'Agron et de Nassir et celle de Laeta. Gannicus se rendit vite compte que lui et Sibylle avait reçu la plus grande chambre. A côté des chambres se trouvait une petite pièce occupé par trois métiers à tisser.

"Quand on a réussis a trouver une maison je ne voulez plus te laisser pendant que nous allions travailler Laeta, Nassir et moi alors Appius, notre patron nous a permis de travailler içi."

"Je suis un peu surpris que vous ayez trouvez du travail si vite."

"J'ai appris à travailler avec un métier à tisser quand j'était encore au service de mon dominus. Nassir à vite appris a manier la navette, et Laeta se charge de faire les motifs en broderie."

Sur la gauche de cette pièce se trouver un garde manger bien garni. Ils sont partis vers la salle de bain ou doucement et amoureusement elle le lava, puis elle le ramena dans leur chambre en lui affirmant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Dès qu'ils furent dans le lit ils tombèrent profondément endormis.


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Home

Traduction d'une fic de WildChildALR

Chapitre 4

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement pour Gannicus qui travaillait sans relache pour retrouver l'usage de ses mains et pour pouvoir offrir une vie à sa femme et son enfant. Au début il avait fait de rapides progrès pour contrôler ses doigts, mais il devait toujours lutter pour être capable d'attraper et de tenir quelque chose. Agron essayait d'être patient et compréhensif, mais Gannicus voyait dans ses yeux qu'il perdait la foi de le voir un jour prochain, pouvoir combattre à nouveau. Gannicus était de plus en plus en colère et amer. Pourquoi est ce qu'Agron avait put guérir aussi rapidemment, alors que lui n'y arrivait pas? Sibylle fit de son mieux pour le consoler en lui rappelant qu'Agron n'avait été sur une croix que pour une heure à peine, alors qu'il y avait été accroché pendant près de quatre jours. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empecher de ressentir de l'angoisse. Il passais souvent ses journée assis parmi les fleurs dans le jardin ou il se promener dans le verger non loin de la villa perdue dans ses pensées. Il pensé à tous ceux qu'il avait perdu au fil des années, Oenomaus, Melita, Crixus et Spartacus, se demandant souvent s'ils étaient vraiment heureux dans l'au-delà. Il se sentait coupable par rapport à eux, coupable à l'idée qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur quand Nassir et Agron l'avait sauvé et ramener près de Sibylle et de l'enfant qu'ils avaient créé alors qu'ils étaient si près de la mort. Et ses pensées étaient toujours tourner vers son incapacité à offrir un avenir à sa famille. Il ne voulait pas passer ses journées à la maison comme un invalide pendant que les autres s'occupperait de lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui il essayait de prouver quand il s'est rendu en ville à la recherche d'un emploi, mais il était déterminé à trouver un moyen d'être utile. D'abord il a essayé de garder une boutique, il surveillait les stands sur la place du marché, nettoyer les magasins et s'occupper des stocks, mais ce travail ne lui plaisait pas et en plus déplacer la marchandise était douloureux à cause de ses blessures aux mains. Ensuite, il a essayé d'être boucher. Il savait dépecer de la viande car c'était lui qui s'en occupait pendant la campagne avec Spartacus mais c'était un travail très dur et Sibylle l'obligeat à se baigner deux fois avant de lui permettre de la rejoindre dans leur lit cette nuit là. Il est allé partout dans la ville pour rechercher un travail et même si les gens étaient courtois et chaque fois lui on permis d'essayer leur travail, aucune de ses opportunités ne semblait lui convenir. De plus en plus il devenait dépressif, au point que presque tout le monde à la villa l'évitait. Puis un jour, alors qu'il marchait autour de la propriété, il se décidat à suivre la rivière au sud. C'était un bel endroit calme et Gannicus se sentait plus léger que d'habitude. Comme il marchait plus loin il aperçut un vieil homme qui essayait de tirer un gros mouton prisonnier de la boue le long de la rive.

«Auriez-vous besoin d'aide vieux berger?" Lui a t'il demandé.

« Se serait avec plaisir jeune homme." répondit le vieil homme

Gannicus se dirigea vers le mouton en faisant attention à ne pas rester coincé lui aussi en même temps il cherché une solution pour le sortir de là. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas attraper le mouton pour le tirer il se baissat et plaçat ses bras sous le ventre et soulevas le mouton pour le poser un peu plus haut sur la rive.

"Merçi pour votre aide Gannicus." Lui dit le vieil homme en serrant son épaule en souriant

«Vous savez qui je suis?" L'interrogat il surpris.

«Tout le monde dans cette vallée sait qui vous êtes, vous étiez dans la rébellion aux côtés du puissant Spartacus avec votre femme et vos amis. Nous n'éprouvons aucun amour pour la république, mais en êtant si près de sa frontière, nous s'avions se qu'il s'y est passé. La villa que vous occupper appartenait à un romain et son horrible femme. Heureusement, une fois que la rébellion a éclaté, ils ne voulaient pas rester içi. "

«Faites attention à vous. Comme vous le dites, nous sommes près de la frontière et Rome pourrait nous rechercher, surtout quand ils remarqueront que je ne suis plus là où ils m'ont laissé." Lui dit Gannicus alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble pour rejoindre le reste du troupeau le long de la colline.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons aucun amour pour la république et il n'y a pas un habitant parmi nous qui ne donnerait sa vie pour protéger l'un des nôtre. C'est ce que vous et les autres êtes devenus."

«Mais nous vennons juste de nous rencontré, nous ne méritons pas que vous vous méttiez en danger pour nous. Je ne peux même pas trouver un emploi pour aider ma femme et mes amis et si les romains arrivés je ne pourrait pas vous aider à défendre votre ville."

«Vous devez être patient et toujours garder la foi envers les dieux." Répondit le vieil homme

"Vous parlez comme Sibylle." Lui dit Gannicus en souriant.

«Elle est une bonne femme. Comme ma Vibia. Vous feriez bien de l'écouter. Je m'appelle Norbana."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à attendre que mon destin vienne à moi. J'ai essayé de tenir une boutique, d'être boucher, maçon et beaucoup d'autres travail sans aucun résultat."

«Donnez-vous du temps. Peut-être que la réponse viendra bientôt. "

"Peut-être que je vais devenir berger comme vous." Gannicus rit. Son premier vrai rire depuis des jours.

Norbana s'arrêté et jetta un regard pensif sur Gannicus

«Eh bien ... peut-être ..." Marmonna-t-il

"Quoi?"Demanda Gannicus «Je ne suis pas un éleveur de moutons. J'ai été formé pour combattre et tuer de féroce guerriers dans l'arène, pas surveiller des troupaux au pâturage."

"Et à quoi est-ce que cette formation vous sert maintenant hein? Quand Rome vous à enlever l'usage de vos mains en vous clouant sur la croix? Vous n'auriez pas besoin d'une grande force pour garder des moutons simplement d'une main ferme et des yeux attentifs."

"Vous voudriez me faire confiance? Qu'est-ce que votre fils hériteras si je devais m'occuper de votre troupeau?"

"Ma femme et moi avons eu un enfant. Une fille elle est morte il ya plusieurs années. Noyée dans cette rivière pas très loin en aval quand elle avait 6 ans en jouant avec des amis par une chaude journée d'été."

«Je suis désolé pour votre perte et mes mots qui on rouvert une blessure."

"C'est une perte que je n'oublierais jamais mais je sais que nous serons réunis dans la prochaine vie. Donc, allez-vous accepter mon offre? Voulez-vous apprendre à être un berger et m'aider à prendre soins de mes moutons? "

Gannicus a pesé ses options. C'était fou. Pendant des années, il avait combattu et formés non seulement son corps, mais son esprit à ne rien faire d'autre que tuer et survivre. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour gagner sa vie à l'heure actuelle. Donc, la seule réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner était: "Oui"

Sa formation de berger commenca immédiatement. Norbana lui enseigna les meilleurs lieux de pâturage, les chemins les plus faciles, comment garder le troupeau ensemble. Gannicus retourna à la villa le soir épuisé mais se sentant plus léger et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été. Quand il a annoncé qu'il commencait une formation de berger aux autres, ils ont été surpris par sa nouvelle vocation mais heureux de le voir retrouver sa joie de vivre. Cette nuit-là après avoir fait l'amour avec Sibylle il n'arrivas pas à dormir attendant avec impatience l'aube pour continuer à apprendre et enfin être utile.

Un mois plus tard Gannicus s'occupait d'une partie du troupeau de Norbana sur une colline tout en profitant du soleil. Il avait beaucoup appris et découvert qu'il aimait réellement travailler avec les moutons. Il pouvait tout en surveillant le troupeau continuer à travailler pour récuper l'usage de ses mains tout en essayant de faire de l'exercice pour se maintenir en forme. Bien que jusqu'à présent, aucun romain n'avait été vu il était toujours inquiet que Crassus ou Pompée puissent encore avoir des légions qui recherchaient les rebelles qui avaient réussis à s'échapper. Agron et lui avaient discuté de son appréhension et avec Laeta Nassir et Sibylle ils avaient créér un plan pour s'échapper au cas ou les romains arriveraient. Les sacs contenant de la nourriture et d'autres fournitures ont été préparés pour être près à partir en cas de danger. Mais comme le temps passait ses pensées se tournèrent de Rome vers son enfant qui allait bientôt naître. Agron et Nassir avaient terminé la chambre du bébé et tous attendait avec impatience la naissance de l'enfant. Pour lui Sibylle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que pendant sa grossesse. Bien que ses fringales et ses sautes d'humeur l'énervais, il n'échangerais sa place pour rien au monde. Alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées, il aperçut une forme sombre se déplaçant à la périphérie du troupeau et en regardant de plus près son sang se glaça. Un loup. Il s'est rapidement dirigé vers la bête en hurlant et jetant tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main pour faire fuir l'animal en vain. Alors que Gannicus s'approchait il put voir que c'était un vieux loup solitaire. Gannicus dit une prière aux dieux avant d'engager un combat contre ce loup. Bien qu'il avait une épée il n'arrivait pas à faire reculer ce loup. Gannicus tourner autour du loup pour rechercher une faiblesse quand tout à coup le loup lui sauta dessus mais Gannicus a été plus rapide et planta son épée en plein dans le poitrail du vieux loup.

«Pardonne-moi frère." Murmura t'il en carressant le loup. «C'était toi ou moi et j'ai des raisons de vivre."

"Gannicus! Gannicus!" L'appella Nassir du bas de la colline

«Qu'est-ce qui à Nassir? Sibylle va bien?" Lui demanda t'il en voyant son ami avec un regard inquiet.

"Non, elle est en sécurité. Pour l'instant. Nous avons un putain de problème. Les Romains ont été repérés ils arrivent dans la vallée."

"Crassus! Pompée?" L'intérrogea Gannicus, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

«Pire». Répondit Nassir. "César".


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Home

Traduction d'une fic de WildChildALR

Chapitre 5

Nassir et Gannicus retournèrent à la villa aussi vite que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine Laeta et Sibylle emballés déjà d'autres sacs de nourriture pour les ajouter aux sacs qui avaient déjà été préparés.

«Où est-Agron?" Demanda Nassir;

"Il allait vers la ville." Lui a répondut Laeta «Nous pensions qu'il serait de retour avant vous."

"J'espère qu'il n'a pas été assez fou pour s'attaquer à César et à sa putain de légion." Dit Gannicus.

"S'il ne revient pas bientôt, nous devrons fuir sans lui. Nous pouvons attendre quelques instants dans le verger mais pas plus sinon nous pourrions tous être capturé." Avertie Sibylle en placant doucement sa main sur le bras de Nassir.

Nassir hocha la tête, le coeur lourd ils récupérèrent tous leurs sacs et commencèrent à aller vers le verger. Ils attendirent avec une nervosité croissante. Le lieu normalement apaisant leur était devenus inhospitalier. Chaque bruit dans la nuit faisait sursauter les femmes et les hommes mettait la main sur leurs épées. Soudain ils entendirent des chevaux arrivaient au galop Gannicus et Nassir se tenaient prêts leurs armes à la main, prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Mais quand les chevaux se sont rapprochaient ils ont vu qu'il y avait quatre chevaux et qu'un seul cavalier. Agron avait réussis à avoir des chevaux pour qu'ils puissent fuire rapidemment. Nassir et Laeta sont monté sur leurs propres chevaux tandis que Gannicus et Sibylle ont partagé un grand hongre alezan. Enfin ils partirent au grand galop vers les forêts à l'ouest. Après une journée les chevaux étaient au bord de l'épuisement et ils décidèrent de continuer à pied ne voulant pas les tuer. La nuit, ils dressèrent leurs tentes sous les grands arbres autour d'un petit feu. C'était presque comme si ils étaient de retour pendant la campagne avec Spartacus et chaque nuit, ils racontaient des histoires et des contes se souvenant du puissant guerrier avec respect. Durant ces jours, ils étaient heureux d'être toujours en vie même si de nouveau les romains les menacaient. Une nuit, alors qu'il ramassait du bois avec Agron, Gannicus décida qu'il était temps de faire des excuses à Agron.

«Je te prie de me pardonner frère."

«Tu me surprend de quoi dois-je te pardonner?" Demanda Agron un air surpris sur son visage

"Mon ressentiment et la colère contre toi et ta récupération alors que moi j'ai dus lutté à chaque étape du chemin."

«Tu est un guerrier Gannicus. Tu n'avais jamais eu besoin de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit aussi j'ai eu du mal avec ces sentiments au cours de mon rétablissement. J'ai hurler sur Nassir alors qu'il essayait seulement de m'aider je penser qu'il avait pitié de moi et j'ai même essayer de le hair. Mais après vous avoir sauver j'ai consacré tout mon temps à retrouver se que Rome m'avait voler. Et toi aussi tu as finis par réussir. C'est réconfortant c'est le signe qu'on nous rend ce qu'on nous à pris. Une fois que nous serons à nouveau installés peut-être veux tu te joindre à moi pour chercher un emploi comme gardien de la ville. " Lui sourit Agron.

"Une partie de moi sera toujours un guerrier, l'épée à la main, mais j'aime savoir qu'à tout moment je peux prendre la main de Sibylle."

«Un noble sentiment." Une voix retentit dans l'obscurité "Bien que je crains que votre bonheur domestique sois finis." Une ombre familière sortie de derrière un arbre, un sourire béat sur le visage.

«César». Crachèrent Agron et Gannicus à l'unisson tout en essayant d'atteindre leurs armes.

"Je serais vous je n'essayerais pas à moins que vous vouliez voir vos amis mourir." Dit'il en souriant. Cinq soldats avancèrent dans l'ombre en les entourant.

Gannicus sentit ses yeux s'écarquillaient de terreur en pensant à Sibylle et leur enfant pendant qu'ils été ramenés au camp. Une fois arrivés entre les tentes, il souffla de soulagement, Sibylle était là en bonne santé enveloppé dans les bras protecteurs de Laeta. Nassir se tenait à proximité des filles et jetait un regard noir aux romains qui les entourés. Gannicus voulut s'approcher de Sibylle pour la prendre dans ses bras et se prouver qu'elle était vraiment indemne, mais il a été arrêté par le bras de César et dirigé vers une tente. Une fois à l'intérieur César prit place derrière une longue table chargée de cartes se versât une coupe de vin et finit par s'installer dans un fauteuil richement sculpté.

«Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes presque aussi difficile à tuer que Spartacus. Je vous croyais mort, et entrain de pourrir sur la croix où je vous avais laissé. Imaginez ma surprise quand alors que j'étais en mission pour retrouver les esclaves qui s'étaient échappaient j'ai entendus dire que votre corps avait disparu."

"Toutes mes excuses je ne fait jamais rien de ce qui est prévu. C'est quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup fait dans ma vie." Lui répondit Gannicus sarcastiquement.

"Nombreux sont ceux qui crois que vous êtes bénis par les dieux et ce sont eux qui vous ont délivrés. Mais vous et moi nous savons que les dieux ne se serait pas donner autant de mal pour une merde de gladiateur tel que vous. Vous avez seulement réussi à survivre grâce à votre détermination et de la chance."

"Même si je suis d'accord, c'est aussi pars que j'ai des raison de vivre."

"Ahh oui votre femme." César se leva de son fauteuil et se plaça devant Gannicus. "Et aussi l'enfant qu'elle porte. Un enfant de la rébellion, qui va grandir dans les idéaux de liberté et d'égalité pour tous. Et une haine profonde pour Rome. Et si c'est un garçon il sera comme son père,un puissant guerrier et une menace pour notre mode de vie ».

Gannicus sentit un frisson de peur l'envahir. "Vous tueriez ma femme et mon enfant."

"Ne me regardez pas de cet air horrifié Gannicus ils ne mourront pas de ma main. Ni vous ni Agron et Nassir. En fait, je prévois de vous conférer un grand honneur. Un dernier combat sur le sable. Cette fois dans le Colisée la plus grande arène en plein cœur de Rome. Vous mourraient aux mains de vrais gladiateurs pour la gloire de Rome. Et votre femme et Laeta seront revendus en tant qu'esclaves peut-être pour des maisons de plaisance. Je suis sûr que ces jolis visages et corps peuvent pour assouvir de nombreuses queues. Je vais peut-être laisser mes hommes avoir un avant-goût de leurs fruits délicats. " Se moqua t'il.

Gannicus rugit de rage et allait attaquer, mais il fut mis à terre par les hommes de César et enchaînés. Ils l'obligèrent a rentrer dans une autre tente où Agron et Nassir se trouvaient déjà eux aussi enchaînés. Il continua désespérément à appeler Sibylle et à lancer des malédictions envers César et Rome malgré les efforts d'Agron et Nassir pour le calmer. Il tira sur ses chaînes et criât de toutes ses forces en essayant de se libérer jusqu'à ce que finalement il tombe épuisé.

Les jours suivants, ils durent se mètrent en marche vers Rome. César avait donné l'ordre qu'on ne lui accorde aucun contact avec Sibylle mais Agron et Nassir le tenait au courant quotidiennement sur son bien-être en lui assurant qu'elle était bel et bien pris en charge à la fois par Laeta et un soldat romain condamné à les garder. Mais ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve puisqu'il ne pouvait ni la voir, ni la tenir dans ses bras. Elle était enceinte de près de 5 mois et le voyage ne sera pas facile pour elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'il a enduré les longues journées, et les nuits. Puis, un soir, il a été réveillé, un soldat romain debout devant lui. Craignant que l'homme ai été envoyé pour le tuer Gannicus essaya de le frapper avec ses chaînes.

"Gannicus!" Lui murmura doucement Nassir, "Calmez-vous. Cet homme veut nous aider"

Gannicus regarda ce romain. Le soldat devant lui n'était qu'un simple garçon à peine plus âgé que Tiberius quand il était mort. "Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous aider?" Lui a t'il demandé.

«Je crains d'être tombé sous le charme de votre femme." Le jeune homme sourit «Elle est une fleur d'une rare beauté dans un monde plein de merde et de pisse. J'ai voulut l'aider à s'enfuir avec l'autre femme, mais elles n'ont pas voulut partir sans vous. "

"Mais si vous vous faites prendre, vous serez tués." Insista Agron en réalisant son intention

"Et c'est pour sa que se serait bien de ne pas être pris, pour vous et moi." Leur répondit il tout en leur enlevant leurs chaînes et leur remettant leurs armes et leurs sacs de nourriture

"Merci." Lui dit Gannicus posant sa mais sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui avait soigné Sibylle quand il ne pouvait pas. "Les mots ne peuvent exprimer les sentiments que je ressent pour ce que vous faites."

"Vos remerciement me suffisent mais vous devez partir et mettre le plus de distance avant que ne soit découvert votre fuite. Aller aussi loin que vous le pouvez, et promettez de ne jamais revenir dans la république. Raconter à votre enfant cette rencontre qu'il sache que tous les Romains ne sont pas de la merde. "

«Je vais avoir besoin d'un nom à lui donner, noble homme». Lui répondit Gannicus

"Marc Antoine" Lui répondit le soldat.


End file.
